Asea
The Declasse Asea (pronounced Ah-SEE-uh) is a compact four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Asea features a tall, narrow body that is significantly inspired from the second generation Chevrolet Aveo/Sonic sedan (also known as Holden Barina in Australia and Chevrolet Lova in Asia), as well as the Suzuki Aerio/Liana, with frontal influences from both Dacia Logan facelift and Dacia/Renault Logan 2013 and the rear from the first generation Dacia Logan with a high rear decklid. Its rear is similar to 2004 Chevrolet Malibu. The license plate is situated under the trunk lid. It has many tuner modification options and sticker bomb options in some part of the car, hinting that this car is much more suitable for youngsters and hipsters in San Andreas. In closer inspection of the interior, the player can see a digital clock near the windshield. In terms of main aesthetics, the grill is situated in the high-center of the front and the Declasse badge in the center. The side has character lines mainly on the front doors, with the wheel wells bulging slightly to the outside. The hood bulges upwards lightly, and increases in height as it gets to the windshield. The other character line spans the entire length of the car, until it gets to the rear effortlessly. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Snow= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Asea appears to have a lot more brake-horsepower than its larger counterpart, the Premier. It is powered by the same inline 4 engine, coupled to what sounds to be a 5-speed manual gearbox. Being a front wheel drive vehicle, it has incredible capabilities to make maneuvers such as J-Turns and U-Turns, which a normal RWD vehicle would potentially struggle at. The power from the vehicle can be seen majorly when setting off quickly, a notable amount of wheel-spin will reveal the car's power, but also shows the car's traction is minimal, compared to the Premier. Deformation is rather average for a car of its size; the car tends to show slight deformation after 3 - 5 frontal crashes, though the crumple zones of the vehicle don't pose a threat the vehicle's handling or turning line, seen as the crumple zones appear around the front / rear bumpers and greenhouse area. Overall, the car is a good pick for an average sedan, given its high power output, superb handling and average capabilities, however the car proves to fall on traction and braking. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Inline 4 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = FWD |Gears observed = 5 |Mass observed = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Asea2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow covered variant of the Asea in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Asea-GTAV-Stickerbomb-Front.png|A stickerbomb Asea. (Rear quarter view). Asea-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Asea on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Asea2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The snow variant of the Asea on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Abigail Mathers owns a grey Asea, as seen in What Lies Beneath. *Michael De Santa drives a snow covered variant in Bury The Hatchet, likely to be a rental car. *Lester Crest owns a blue Asea, as seen in the Scope Out set-up mission for The Fleeca Job. Locations The Asea is one of the rarest vehicles in the original version of GTA V, but appears on the street in the enhanced version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *At the end of What Lies Beneath (Strangers and Freaks). It is available at the docks parking lot when the player approaches Abigail Mathers after collecting all of the submarine parts. It seems that it comes in a special grey color, as when delivered to Los Santos Customs, even the standard color doesn't appear. *Can be found on the streets of Mission Row, Strawberry and Pillbox Hill (enhanced version). *The Snow variant is exclusively used during the mission Bury the Hatchet. The player is unable to keep the vehicle after the mission without the use of Modifications or Savegame editing. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * In the tutorial race "Mall Or Nothing" the Asea is one of the selectable vehicles. If the player wins, the Asea can be kept. *Available for $12,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos after The Business Update. * Sometimes spawns in Mission Row, Strawberry and Pillbox Hill (enhanced version). Trivia *The default radio stations for the Asea are Soulwax FM and FlyLo FM. *The Asea, along with the Benefactor Panto, have stickerbomb modifications available, hinting at the trend most commonly used by youngsters. **The Stickerbomb options have stickers such as Atomic and Terroil, but also have those of Maibatsu and Karin, even though this is a Declasse vehicle. *The real-life Chevrolet Aveo, which the Asea is based on, is one of the best-selling Chevrolet cars in most developing countries around the world, particularly in East Asia and Latin America. **Its spelling is similar to ASEAN, only without the 'N'. This might be a reference to Chevrolet Aveo's popularity in the Southeast Asia. **Asea and Aveo both sound phonetically similar. They both have the vowels A and E along with the same number of syllables. *In GTA Online, the Asea sells for $1,200 at Los Santos Customs. *Like some vehicles in GTA V, the car has two seams defining where the front and rear bumpers should split if shot or damaged. The bumpers actually split from the lower seams. *In the original edition, the steering wheel features a Declasse badge. However, in the enhanced version, it has a blank steering wheel. *If the player uses the Rockstar Editor and positions the camera inside the engine, they will notice a square with the Stickerbomb textures on it, centralised in the engine. *Oddly, despite being in a front engine, front wheel drive layout, the engine cover is laid longitudinally, which is a very odd choice of layout, as a traversal layout would make much more sense. The engine block itself, however, is laid longitudinally, like every other vehicle. See Also *Premier - Similar sedan also manufactured by Declasse. Navigation }} de:Asea (V) es:Asea pt:Asea Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Tuners Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class